


21. Pain/Sensation Play

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Sex, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toy Mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had convinced Thor to fuck him with Mjolnir. Little did he know, Thor had a trick up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21. Pain/Sensation Play

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. Finally a Loki-on-Mjolnir fic!

Loki grunted as Thor eased the last few inches of Mjolnir’s handle into his arse. It was not so big that he could not handle the intrusion, but it certainly was longer than what he was used to taking. Before he knew it, however, the cool metal of the hammer’s head rested against the heated skin of his buttocks, and he let out the breath that he’d been holding.

He breathed in, breathed out, and when he’d gotten used to the feeling of having a rigid rod within him, he wriggled his hips, testing how much he could move. It was not much, and the slight burn of the shaft against his stretched hole made him moan.

Thor’s breathing was heavy, and he stared intently at his handiwork. Glancing down, Loki saw that his cock was flushed a dark red, dripping precome onto the sheets. Thor’s arousal fed Loki’s own, and suddenly, Loki needed more.

‘Fuck me.’

Thor met his eyes, then complied without a word. He held one of Loki’s legs up to give himself an optimal view, supported Mjolnir’s head with the other and slowly withdrew it from Loki’s body.

Loki could feel every ridge and indent of the leather binding as the shaft was pulled out, then pushed back in again. This was a foreign feeling and a thrilling reminder that he was not taking just Thor’s fingers or cock; rather, it was his prized hammer than Thor was fucking him with. His legs were spread wide for an inanimate object—he was shameless, he was wanton, and he was completely Thor’s to do as he pleased.

Partly for show, and partly because he truly wanted it, Loki moved his hips in tandem to Thor’s rhythm, matching him thrust for thrust. He arched his back, moaned, clenched around the handle, and succeeded in making Thor fuck him harder and faster.

‘Look at you, taking all of her so well,’ Thor rasped. ‘You could take anything, couldn’t you?’

‘Yes!’ Loki screamed as Thor gave a particularly abrupt shove into him. ‘Give me everything.’

Thor set a brutal pace, and Loki simply lay there, boneless, revelling in the sensations of being split open by something so large. Then, suddenly, his entire body jolted of its own volition—only after regaining his bearings did Loki realise that Thor had _shocked_ him with electricity. He knew Thor would do it again, but the second spark still caught him by surprise. Loki tried to slink back, to detach himself from this unnatural stimulation, but Thor immediately caught both of his wrists and pinned them to his chest, rendering him immobile.

‘No,’ Thor growled. ‘You said you’d take this. Or are you taking back your words?’

Another current coursed through him, leaving him stunned. ‘No,’ he whimpered weakly.

Loki didn’t know whether he’d meant, _No, stop_ , or, _No, continue_. He was overstimulated, pushed to his limits, but he _had_ been the one to insist that he’d be able to take the entire length of Mjolnir’s haft. Though Thor had strayed from the original plan, backing out now would be cowardly. No, he’d endure, and he’d show Thor how much he was capable of.

On the other hand, Thor had no qualms judging what Loki said to be an answer to his question. He kept fucking Loki with his hammer, releasing his power through Mjolnir at unpredictable intervals. He varied the intensity and duration of the shocks, driving Loki mad from both the sensation and the surprise.

Then, when Loki was no longer capable of moving, let alone escape, Thor let go of his wrists, only to pinch his nipples, tweaking them until Loki screamed, as if he’d directed electricity at the tortured nubs, too. He fucked Loki even faster, even harder, increasing the voltage until it almost hurt, until Loki’s vision, already blurred from the tears in his eyes, became a flash of blinding white that couldn’t seem to fade.

Loki was close, so close, and it only took a few more thrusts and a harsh jab against his prostate that he came with a loud wail. His cock, never once touched, spurted thick ropes of come onto his chest. The waves of his orgasm crashed over him, and Thor fucked him through it, still zapping him from within. As the last of his pleasure faded, pain took over and he began to sob, too exhausted to even attempt to move away.

Thor, while demanding of him, was not cruel. As soon as he sensed Loki’s distress, he stopped firing lightning and gently withdrew Mjolnir.

Loki breathed again, coming back to his senses. The first thing he noticed was the light patter of rain outside. Then, he realised that mixed with the smell of ozone in the air was the stench of sex and sweat. The mattress dipped beside him as Mjolnir was laid down, and then Thor climbed over Loki, claiming his mouth in a kiss. Loki moved his tongue sluggishly, unable to keep up with the intensity of Thor’s kiss, but Thor did not seem to mind. His rough palms rubbed soothing circles along his arms, shoulders, chest, and finally rested at his hips.

‘I will fuck you now.’ It was said as a statement, but there was a question hidden underneath.

Loki nodded, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Thor’s bulk. Thor wasted no time and entered him in one deep thrust. Having been stretched so thoroughly with Mjolnir’s handle just moments ago, Thor’s girth did not fill up Loki as deeply as it usually did, but that was a blessing. His body was too sensitive, and Thor’s every movement made him keen desperately, wishing this almost-torture would be over soon.

Nevertheless, he enjoyed this. This was familiar; he was wanted, he was needed, he was loved. Loki pushed aside his discomfort, intent on maximising Thor’s pleasure. He hooked his legs around Thor’s hips, digging his ankles into the small of his back to show him how eager he was. He bit into the meat of Thor’s shoulders, rubbed at his nipples, scratching his back, knowing full well how much these actions spurred on Thor’s lust. He chanted Thor’s name reverently, moaning, mewling, and Thor groaned in reply.

Not too long later, Thor’s rhythm became erratic and his thrusts turned shallow. Loki tightened as much as he could around Thor, hoping to draw forth his orgasm, and was soon rewarded. Thor slammed once more into him, twice, then Loki was filled with the warm gush of Thor’s seed. Loki relaxed and clenched again, milking out as much as he could, and when Thor finally softened and slumped onto him, Thor’s come was already leaking out of his abused hole.

When Thor’s breathing had evened out, he told the crown of Loki’s head, ‘I love you.’

Loki merely chuckled, and manoeuvred them so that he was not crushed under Thor’s weight, and certainly not the one lying on top of the damp spot. He had made a wise proposal, indeed. He looked forward to seeing what more he could make Thor do to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated, and con-crit is more than welcome (English isn't my first language, so please point out any mistakes if you spot them). Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> I am the aptly-named [loki-on-mjolnir](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr ;)


End file.
